


Zero is our hero.

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia Kane gets a boyfriend and not much else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero is our hero.

**Author's Note:**

> HJGKKLLL So, this was the first time I've ever signed up for a challenge or contest or anything like this. I'm happy that I was able to finish what I started and even happier that I have an idea for a sequel. This doesn't really have a complex plot, it's just a simple teenage romance between Jonny and Girl!Pat and I hope you guys enjoy the simplicity of it (because the sequel I have planned is anything but simple).
> 
> Thanks to Jodi for being my beta, agreeing to do it after I harassed her for 10 days. And a huge thanks to my math teacher who repeated 'Zero is our hero' so many times that I just had to title my fic that.

Pat laughed, her skirt swishing around her legs as she walked. Sharpy walked next to her, his hands moving erratically as he continued with his story. Seabs and Duncs walked on her other side, laughing even harder than she was.

"We haven't seen the weasel since July!" Sharpy insists, his tone dramatic and dark.

"I still don't understand how it got in your Mom's pants," Brandon mutters from behind them, swinging his bag around.

"Where did you get the ferret?" Shawzy asks, adjusting the sunglasses on his head.

"Found it in an alley," Sharpy replied, shrugging.

"Why would you pick up a random weasel?" Pat asks, disgust coloring her voice. "What if it had a disease?"

"No worries, Kaner," Sharpy states, putting his arm around her shoulder. "The weasel only bit me a few times. Actually, I feel kind of sick. You think it might be contagious?"

Pat screeches, her voice cracking as she pulls herself away from Sharpy. The guys around her laugh and pat her on the back as she scrambles away from them, face red and pinched.

"It's only a slight possibility, Kaner," Sharpy chokes out between his bouts of laughter.

Pat glares at them, her face growing even warmer from embarrassment. "Screw you," she huffs, throwing her light hair over her shoulder and out of her face.

Pat stays silent for the rest of the walk, the boys creating noise as they walked along. Duncs and Seabs branch off to head to Duncan's house and Shawzy soon turns off at the next fork in the road. Sharpy waves sarcastically as he head up the walk way to his house, grinning the whole time. Pat and Brandon walk side by side, neither needing to break the comfortable silence. Brandon soon turns the corner to head home and Pat is left walking alone, her sneakers crunching against the gravel below her. It doesn't take long for her to get home and jog up the stairs.

"Patricia, you're home later than usual," her mother says, her voice drifting from the kitchen.

Pat slips her shoes off and puts her purse on the floor next to them. She heads into the kitchen and laughs at the sight before her. Her mother and her little sisters, Jackie, Erica, and Jessica, are covered in flour. An already made cake is covered in red frosting on the counter, black lettering covering the top.

"You okay, Mom?"

Pat's mom gives her a look while she laughs sarcastically. "Yes, thank you for asking, Patricia. Your sisters got home early enough to help me with Sharpy's cake. Unlike a certain child of mine, they actually ride the bus like they're supposed to."

Pat shrugs, unapologetic, and helps her sisters take the dirty bowls to the sink. They often stay at the babysitter and since the babysitter doesn't have a car, her sisters frequently ride the bus to the bus stop just a block away from the house. Pat usually heads to her friends' houses and then walks home from there. It's routine now that both her parents have jobs.

"No, no, none of that. Take your sisters upstairs and get them washed up. Then go get ready for Sharpy's party."

"Mom," Pat's sisters whine in unison, their voice high pitched and indigent.

Pat snorts and pulls at Erica's hair, making her squeal. "Come on, Losers, you guys need to get some unsoiled clothes on."

Jessica sticks her tongue out at Pat before she runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs, chasing after their other two siblings. Pat giver her mother a defiant look before following them at a much more sedate pace. Pat gets to the upstairs hallway and passes her bedroom. She opens the door to the bathroom and snickers when she sees Jessica and Erica fighting in just their underwear, trying to decide who gets to take their bath first.

"Get out!" Jackie shrieks, waving the hairbrush she had been using as a microphone, announcing who was winning the skirmish between their sisters. "You're gonna make me miss the best part!" She proceeds to throw the brush and it hits the door, missing Pat by a few inches. Pat just snickers again before closing the door and heading back down the hallway to her bedroom.

She goes through her drawers, trying to decide between a one piece and a bikini. She knew she was good looking, blonde hair and blue eyes with a curvy body, but Pat hasn't really ever shown her body off. She mostly dresses in t-shirts and shorts, skirts if her mom can force it onto her. She usually wears a one piece around the guys, not for any reason particularly, just that everything usually stays in place and she doesn't have to constantly adjust straps while she's rough housing with the guys. Deciding on a bikini top and swim shorts, she slides a tank top over her bikini top and puts on a pair of white sandals.

She almost gets knocked over when Erica and Jackie come running past her, bathing suits on and towels dragging across the floor. Jessica falls after them, struggling to hold a pool noodle and put sunscreen on at the same time.

"Need help?" Pat asks when they finally make their way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, please," Jessica says, handing Pat the sunscreen and using both hands to hold the pool noodle.

Pat finishes applying the blocker, "There you go," and heads into the kitchen where her mother is putting a plastic top over the cake, hiding it from view.

"Does this mean it's Mrs. Sharp's turn to make my birthday cake?"

"Yep," her mother says, handing her the cake and grabbing the colorfully wrapped gifts from off the kitchen table.

"But why," Pat groaned, trailing after her mother. "She's awful at it, Mom! Give her chicken and your taste buds are in Heaven! But have mercy on your soul if she makes you a cake!"

Her mom snorted, juggling the presents and her keys in one hand, and locked up the house with the other. "I'll be sure to tell her this."

"Mom, no!" Pat insists, frantically trying to get her mom to promise not to tell. "She won't let me eat her ribs after that! I can't live without them, Mom!"

"You sound like Sharpy," Erica says, adjusting her Sun hat.

"You sound like a brat, go away," Pat says, pushing her out of the way so she can claim the front seat.

"Mom!" Erica huffs, stomping her foot.

"If you want to go to this pool party, you will get in this car and not care where you sit. If you want to keep fussing, you can stay back and wait for your dad to get home. I'm sure he'd love to have someone who would watch his favorite fishing show with him. I think he told me there was a marathon?"

All of them were packed into the car and ready to go within three minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat is sitting on one of the Sharp's many lawn chairs when Sharpy bounds up, his girlfriend Abby and some cute dude following behind him.

"Kaner, my friend, what are you doing all the way over here?"

Pat rolls her eyes and tugs the sunglasses she has on down the bridge of her nose. "I'm catching some rays, Sharpy, my main man."

The cute dude with Sharpy scrunched up his nose and gives Pat this judgey stare and Pat just glares back at him because nobody asked him to judge Pat on her speech patterns.

"Ignore him, Pat. This is Jonny. He goes to school with me," Abby says, smiling sweetly.

Pat throws a smile at Abby because she is basically perfection before giving Jonny a scrutinizing look. When Jonny doesn't even offer up a hello, just stares at her, Pat purses her lips and scoffs out, "You look like a dead shark."

Jonny gapes at her as Sharpy snorts out a laugh and says, "Oh my God, Kaner, this is why you don't have friends outside of the team."

Pat shrugs and stands, taking no mind to the two guys as she adjusts her bikini top. "Well, I'm sure you guys would miss me if I went off making other friends."

"Obviously," Sharpy says in amusement.

"Come on, Abby," Pat says, ignoring the fact that Jonny's face was slowly turning red from repressed anger. "I can hear Shawzy teasing Brandon about getting cold in the pool. Let's see what Shawzy thinks about being pushed in the 'Don't be such a chick, it's not even that cold!' pool."

Abby laughs and leaves Sharpy to deal with a still fuming Jonny. "Sure, Pat."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat is sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the cool water. She contemplates heading inside where everyone else is playing party games, but decides against it. She looks up at the sky, trying to see if the stars are brighter than they usually were in the city.

"Aren't you cold?"

Pat turns and sees Jonny walking toward her. His hands are shoved into his pockets, causing him to look awkward and hunched.

"I used to live in Buffalo, New York. Chicago ain't got nothin' on me!"

Jonny snorts as he sits a few feet away from her, taking off his sandals and slowly lowering his legs into the water. "Buffalo? Try Winnipeg."

Pat frowns and says, "What the fuck is Winnipeg?"

"It's in Canada," Jonny replies, giving her a sour look. "And what kind of girl talks like that?"

"You're Canadian?" Pat asks, making sure to sound as offended as possible, before continuing with, "And don't be sexist, dude. Not cool."

"What's wrong with being Canadian?" Jonny asks, staring at her, once again, with his creepy shark eyes.

Pat scrunches up her nose and replies, "Um, it's Canada?"

"Take it back," Jonny says, turning so his body was facing her.

Pat crossed her arms, her head tilting to the side as she smirked slightly. "No."

Jonny's eyes narrowed and Pat watched in interest as the muscles on his arms flexed. "Take it back."

"Who'd want to live in dumb old Canada?" Pat only half wishing that Jonny might pick up on the Spongebob reference.

He doesn't seem to get it because one moment he's staring at her blankly and the next he's smirking and tackling her to the ground. Pat lets out a surprised laugh as they struggle because, hell, who knew Mr. Serious could have fun. They tangle on the lawn, their wet legs making them slide across the grass. A little more shoving and Pat finds herself on top of Jonny, struggling to pin his arms beside his head. She gets them down for a few seconds, ready to gloat, when Jonny bucks his hips and she goes sliding off of him. She has too much momentum and is flung into the pool, her tight grip on Jonny's wrist dragging him with her.

She comes sputtering out of the water, her eyes wide in surprise. Jonny comes up only a few seconds after her, his hair, which had looked a like a Disney prince's, was now matted down and covering his eyes. She stares at him struggling to swim in the deep end and trying to get his hair out of his eyes. She can't take it and just starts to laugh, her giggles echoing around them. Jonny lifts one side of his hair, getting a brief look at her, and starts laughing with her. He throws his hair back, whipping it out of his eyes, and gets small drops on Pat's already wet face.

"Come on," Pat says, swimming to the stairs in the shallow end. "We're going to freeze to death if we stay in."

"Says the girl in the bikini," Jonny says, climbing out after her.

She turns to him and mock gasps, some stray drops of water on her face falling into her mouth. "Says the boy in the tiny red speedo."

Jonny chokes slightly, shifting on his feet, before snorting out, "They're not tiny."

Pat just shakes her head, her hair spraying Jonny this time, and turns so she can stumble toward the Sharp's house. She hears Jonny follow after her, his feet squelching in the sandals he had quickly put on.

They are given towels to dry off, both getting weird looks from Abby as they do so. The party goers are quick to leave after they've been inside for about half an hour. Pat puts on her tank top over her bikini top, conscious of the fact that she's cold and soon it would be apparent to anyone looking at her, and ignores the fact that all it does is make her shirt wet and make it stick to her skin.

She's waiting on her mom to say goodbye to Mrs. Sharp when Jonny once again finds her. He's wearing a polo shirt and a new pair of shorts, his sandals still squeaking slightly as he comes up to her.

"You look a little wet there, Buffalo."

Pat does her best to imitate Jonny's shark eyes, but knows she hadn't succeeded when all Jonny does is raise his eyebrow at her. "You're lookin' a little dry there, Winnipeg."

Jonny grins and says, "Tazer."

"You gonna shock me?" Pat asks in confusion.

"No. It's what my friends call me. Tazer," Jonny says, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The gesture is starting to become a familiar one as he takes his hands out and puts them back in as he waits for her to answer him.

"My friends call me Kaner or Pat," she replies, feeling a strange fluttering in his stomach when Jonny grins at her answer.

"Do you mind if I call you Patty?" Jonny hesitantly asks, repeating his hand to pocket movements.

Pat bites her bottom lip and says, "Sure," as the fluttering in her stomach intensifies.

Jonny smiles and goes to say something when he mother calls from her, done talking with Mrs. Sharp and ready to go home. She rushes to say bye to Sharpy, who is a little preoccupied with being sickeningly sweet with Abby to do anything more than wave at her, and then gives a little wave to Jonny who nods back. She's out the door, in the car, and half way home before she remembers that she forgot to give Jonny a way to contact her.

"Shit," she curses.

"Patricia Tracey Kane!" her mothers exclaims, giving her a sideways look.

"Sorry, Mom," she mutters, laying her head against the window of the car, chastising herself over the sounds of her sisters squabbling in the backseat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's walking Jackie to the park, Erica and Jessica both going to stay the night at their friends' houses, when she sees Jonny. He's standing with another guy; blond, and from what Pat can see, a horrible fashion sense. Jonny's using his apparently signature blank stare and the guy seems to be laughing at him, pushing at Jonny's shoulder when all Jonny does is scowl at him. Pat considers going over to them, but something holds her back. She bites he lip and considers Jonny, his hair once again Disney-styled and soft looking. He's wearing shorts that show off the ass she hadn't realized he had and she swallows.

"Patty? Come on! I want to swing!" Jackie says, huffing and tugging at their joint hands. Pat blinks out of her stupor, blushing and stuttering over her words until she just closes her mouth and lets Jackie drag her to one of the many swings in the park.

It's a few days after the park incident, still fresh in her mind, that Pat sees Jonny, and what she can only assume is his family, sitting across the restaurant Pat and her family went to for her dad's birthday. She's taking a large scoop full of potatoes when she notices him across the way. He's in a suit, a little too classy looking for their restaurant, but not exactly out of place. Pat assumes the women in the black dress is his mother. His apparent dad is dressed almost identical to Jonny and the slightly younger boy that's sitting with them. She watches Jonny laugh and use his hands to gesture as he talks to his family. She's watching them for what must be a while because her mom is suddenly raising an eyebrow at her and turning around in her seat to get a better look at what's distracting her daughter.

"Mom!" she hisses, reaching forward to tug on her Mom's long-sleeved shirt. "Don't look!"

Her mother's gaze and Pat's hissed words bring Jonny's mother's attention to their table and she smiles slightly when she meets Pat's eyes. Pat gets her mom to turn around and is able to convince her not to ask what all her staring was about. When they leave, Jonny's family is still deep in conversation, enjoying each other's company. His mom glances up when they leave though, her eyes tracking Pat as she gets up and adjusts the skirt her mother forced on her. She pales under the gaze, though while it's warm, it still causes panic in Pat's heart. She refuses to look back as they walk out of the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat is getting ready for her shift to end when a small group walks into the parlor, Jonny in the very front. It's too late for her to hide so she plasters a smile on her face and pretends like she hasn't been pinging over Jonny for the past week.

"Welcome to D&J's Ice Cream Parlor! What can I get for you today?"

Jonny blinks at her, his eyes tracking from her newly straightened hair with a bow in it, down to where the counter cuts off the rest of her sickeningly bright yellow uniform.

"Hello, Sweetheart," one of the guys says, leaning his elbow on the glass counter. Pat remembers him from the park and scowls when he makes a kissy face at her, grinning like she's already agreed to go out with him. What a douche bag.

"Patty? I didn't know you worked here," Jonny says, not sparing the blond boy a glance.

"Patty?" the blond boy asks, raising an eyebrow at Jonny.

"TJ, this is Pat Kane. Patty, this is T.J. Oshie," Jonny supplies, giving Pat a slight smile.

"Pat Kane? Wait, that right wing from Barker High?"

Pat nods and replies, "Yeah, that's me. You play for the Vikings over at Smith, right?"

Oshie grins and nods, his hair bouncing with his actions. "Absolutely, Sweety."

Pat chooses to ignore Oshie's annoying names and focuses her attention on Jonny. "What can I get for you?" she asks, using her hands to indicate the varying ice cream flavors.

"Just vanilla," Jonny says at the exact same time Oshie says, "Chocolate with butterscotch syrup and marshmallows."

Pat hides her disgusted faces over all the sugar Oshie is about to consume by turning her back and grabbing the scooper from off the hook. "Cone or bowl? How many scoops?"

She get them their ice cream, Jonny's two scoops of plain vanilla and Oshie's ridiculous three chocolate scoops with butterscotch syrup and marshmallows. Jonny pays with a debit card, which, who uses a debit card to pay for five dollars worth of ice cream? He signs his signature and nods at her slightly, leaving as Oshie drags him away.

It takes Pat a moment or two to realize that Jonny wrote his number on the back of his receipt.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat is sitting in a lumpy movie theatre chair, waiting for The Avengers to start up, when someone sits beside her and pushes her elbow off the arm rest. She wouldn't usually be at the movies alone, always heading to watch something with Sharpy, Shawzy, and sometimes even with Crow, even though he always talks through the movies. That's why she startles so violently; jumping in her seat as her elbow is removed. She hadn't told any of the guys she was coming, just wanting to get away, and having some asshole push her around before a movie she's be waiting to see for months, didn't quite fly. She turns to give the douche a piece of her mind, only to find Jonny smirking at her.

She takes a moment to center herself before scowling and pushing Jonny's arm off of the shared arm rest. "Don't be a dick, Mr. Serious."

Jonny rolls his eyes and says, "That's a stupid nickname," right before the opening Marvel sequence flips across the large screen in front of them.

Jonny doesn't say anything else, just sits by her in silence as the movie progresses. She considers asking him why he's here, why he's sitting next to her when the theater is basically empty, void of people who watched the movie when it first came out and not three weeks after it was released.

She's grinning by the end of it, wound up from the action and feeling ready to go home and harass her sisters with movie references when Jonny grabs her forearm, his grip just on the verge of too tight.

"You didn't call me," he says, releasing her when he sees he has her full attention.

Pat has to physically stop herself from chewing on her lip, a nervous habit she needs to break, and shrugs. "I will. We should hang out some time. Maybe at a park or something."

Pat hopes she hides her nervous excitement well, because Jonny grins at her and says, "Yeah, okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer is half over when Pat finally gets a chance to hang out with Jonny. They've been texting each other random shit that holds basically no importance ever since the talk after the movie. She has her legs stretched out in front of her, her hands holding her up as she leans back slightly. The grass tickles at her wrists and she has to sit up so she can scratch it.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Jonny asks, sidling up behind her. He leans back against the tree that's right beside her, his knee hitting her's for just a moment before Jonny readjusts himself.

"Not long," she says, smiling. "You should've been here earlier though. This toddler threw a fit and stripped completely down. The dad was chasing him around and everything."

Jonny snorted and replied, "You would find that funny."

Pat scoffs and kicks at Jonny's ankle. "My sense of humor is amazing. Why so serious?"

Pat laughs and follows Jonny when he scowls and kicks her before standing up off the grass. She watches him wipe off the dirt on the seat of his pants and she can feel her face warm. She distracts herself by wiping at her own jeans, getting the dirt and stray pieces of grass off.

"I'll race you to the swings," she says when Jonny finally finishes.

Jonny frowns for a moment, his expression turning thoughtful. "I don't know," he finally says. "That's kind of childish."

Pat scoffs and takes off, her hair whipping in the air. Jonny shouts after her, surprise lacing his voice as he starts running too, quickly catching up to Pat.

"That's cheating," he shouts, jumping over the log Pat had ran around.

She rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue. She runs around a bench and turns back long enough to watch Jonny jump right over it. "That's showing off!"

Jonny just smirks and picks up the pace, it only taking a few seconds to take back the few feet he had lost from the jump. They're neck and neck when they reach the swings and Pat takes a running dive, leaping to get to the swings first. She almost makes it when Jonny reaches out in front of her and touches the swing. She shouts for him to watch out, but it's too late. She crashes into him, gasping and laughing as they roll. She ends up on top, her face cushioned on his chest, as they both laugh. She takes a moment to savor the amount of heat Jonny is giving off, the muscle that Jonny has, probably from playing sports. She idly wonder which one when Jonny pushes her off of him, laughing when she squeaks and lands on her face.

"I win," Jonny says cockily, standing and brushing the dirt off of him.

Pat glares and blows the stray pieces of hair in her face, her hair long past a tangled mess. She looks down briefly, Jonny's crotch only a foot away, and turns away blushing, scrambling to stand up.

"Yeah, well," she says, keep her face turned away from Jonny, "next time, you're going down."

Jonny bumps her shoulder as he walks by to sit on the swings, grinning and humming. Pat can't fight the grin off her face and she follows him, pushing and mocking him as they fight over the same swing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pat is late, running down the grassy hill as she struggles with her backpack. School had been in session for a few months now and Pat was all ready waiting for it to end. She starts to slow down her erratic running when she sees Jonny's figure in the distance as he appears to be looking over the lake. They continued to spend time together, even when school started back up and Jonny went back to his own school. They would meet every Wednesday at the park, do homework and talk. Pat felt her cheeks warm at the thought of spending so much alone time with Jonny. Back when she had only found him attractive, it had been easier. Now that she's developed a full on crush on him, her feelings and the things she says seem to be going haywire.

Jonny turns and the motion cuts off her train of thought. "Hey," he says with a smile.

She smiles back and ignores the familiar feeling that now resides in her chest and not her stomach. "Hey, Tazer."

She pulls off her backpack and she lets it flop to the ground, the textbooks making a hard thud sound. She sits beside Jonny and pulls out the English essay she needs to finish for next week. She works silently next to Jonny, making slight noises in the silence as she flips through her the notecards she has full of research. The silence continues, pages being turned and the scratch of pencils as they sat in a companionable silence. Jonny suddenly makes a huffing sound beside her and she turns her gaze to him. He's hunched over next to her, one hand curling in his hair, the other gripping his pencil tightly, pushing it harshly against the paper in front of him.

"You okay, Jonny?" Pat asks, putting her homework to the side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I'm having some trouble in Pre-Calculus," he says with a shrug, dismissing Pat's concerns.

"Pre-Cal? I can help, I'm in Calculus," Pat replies, pulling the sheet off of Jonny's lap and into her own.

"Hey!" Jonny says, his voice grumpy. He doesn't protest farther as Pat goes through each step of the current problem. She emphasizes certain tricks that Jonny should take advantage of and draws a circle around the answer when she finishes.

"Basically, zero is our hero. Calculus is just a bunch of formulas anyway. As long as you follow the steps, you'll be perfectly fine. Do you get it now?" Pat asks, turning to Jonny.

Jonny's eyes meet Pat's for only a moment before he's kissing her, his lips chapped. Pat is stunned into silence, Jonny's lips removing themselves from her when she doesn't react. She's staring at Jonny, her eyes wide, and her cheeks red.

"I-I'm sorry, Pat! I read you wrong, I guess, I didn't mean to-" Pat cuts Jonny off by wrapping her hand around the back of Jonny's neck and squeezing slightly as she pulls him to her, kissing him with every ounce of skill she has. Their simple kiss turns into something filled with an emotion Pat doesn't want to really think about, their bodes reacting to each other as Pat has to squirm slightly to ignore her body. She feels heated and flushed and all they are doing is kissing and she suddenly has an image of them doing more, not that she hasn't thought about it before, but now that she's here, Jonny half on top of her, she feels her stomach clench and she whimpers slightly.

Jonny pulls back slightly, gasping for air. His breath tickles Pat's lip as he leans his forehead against hers. His eyes are closed and his mouth is curling up into a smile. "Pat," he says, his voice a whisper.

Pat bites her lip and nods, Jonny's head following her motions. "I know," she tells him. They situate themselves so their homework is tossed to the side, Pat's head on Jonny's shoulder as they look up at the cloudy sky. "I know," she repeats as she shuffles up slightly to kiss him again, her grin matching Jonny's own.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three weeks since their first kiss and it takes Sharpy making fun of Pat for having a crush on some guy for her to realize that she hasn't told not even one of her friends that she's dating Jonny. She figures she can just tell Sharpy the next time all of their friends hang out, just throw it out there when Sharpy or Shawzy start picking on her. It shouldn't be a big deal, but when they're out for pizza and she gets the perfect opportunity, she can't bring herself to say anything. Pat isn't trying to hide it from anybody, but she just can't tell them. She gets nervous and her mouth won't cooperate and to make herself feel better, she tells herself it's because she wants to keep Jonny to herself. She knows that Jonny talks to Seabs and Duncs a lot, and to Sharpy when they see each other, she knows that they're casual friends, but she wants to keep the Jonny she knows, the one that mutters in French when they kiss, the one that glares and grumbles at her when she distracts him from something, the one that smiles until his cheeks are pink and his eyes sparkle. She wants that Jonny all to herself.

More time passes as they spend time together, Chicago's unusually warm fall finally taking a nose dive as the frost of Winter soon approaches. They stop going to the park when their breath starts to fog the air and instead go to one of the local libraries. It's located in between their respective schools so it's incredibly easy to tell her friends she's studying, to their disbelief, and to meet Jonny there. They do study, sometimes, other times they make out in the back of the library, shushing each other into fits of giggles. Jonny will drive her home in his car and they'll sit in the driveway, kissing until her dad comes out with a rolled up newspaper, slowly lifting it up and swatting it back down against his hand.

Halloween passes without much fanfare, Pat dressing up as an ice girl and Jonny as a hockey player. They both go to the same party, separately, and they only stay for a few hours before stumbling out into the cold. It gets pretty heated in the car, jumbled limbs and gasping breaths and Jonny makes Pat come for the first time. Pat masturbates regularly, every girl should because it feels amazing, but she comes hard and fast with Jonny teasing her, his hand up her short skirt. She'd compliment him on his surprising skills for a teenage boy, but instead puts her own hand to good use and gets Jonny off, his shout of release muffled by Pat's lips.

Their tumbles become a regular thing and they slowly start to move ahead in their relationship. Pat gives her first blow job, her lips stretch around Jonny in the privacy of his room. It's sloppy and uncoordinated, Pat's technique far from perfect, but Jonny's a teenager and it doesn't take him long to tug Pat off and finish getting himself off, his cum pooling across his stomach. Pat's expecting a good rub down, but instead, Jonny has her on her back and he's in between her legs before she even gets the idea to protest. He licks at her, sucks and slurps, and she's bucking and moaning before she can stop herself. He chuckles at one point, muttering about being glad his parents aren't home, and she curses him, the vibrations from him talking driving her over the edge.

Christmas has passed and it's the new year when Pat starts to crave more. They do a lot, getting off together, when they're around each other. Constant orgasms are pretty awesome when you're a teenager and Pat appreciates it, but she wants more. She wants to have sex with Jonny. Not just more oral, but actual penetrative sex. She wants Jonny to fuck her and she wants it now. She knows that it might hurt, she read all the comments on forums, read the pamphlets that she stole from the nurses at school. She also knows that she has had her fingers, and Jonny's, in her enough to know that it couldn't possibly be that different.

The perfect opportunity comes when Jessica has her dance recital. Her parents take Jackie and leave her alone with little fuss. She texts Jonny, tells him she has a surprise for him and that he should come over, and then she races to get ready. Pat isn't exactly sure what she'll need besides condoms and some lube, can't have things getting dry, so she basically wonders around her house waiting for Jonny, straightening things that don't need it.

There's a knock at the front door and Pat holds her breath and wrings her hands as she runs to the door. She opens it, the cool winter air causing the hair on her arms to stick up. Jonny is wearing his usual jeans and long-sleeved shirt, a gray coat thrown over it. His cheeks are a slight pink and his hair is sticking out from under the beanie he's wearing.

"Hey," she says nervously, shifting on her feet.

"Hey," Jonny says, his eyebrow raising. "You gonna let me in? It's kind of chilly."

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Pat says, jumping out of the way and motioning for Jonny to come in.

"So, I'm glad you called me over. There's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about," Jonny says absent-mindedly as he shrugs his jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack.

"Okay, but before you tell me, I called you over here for a reason," Pat starts, stopping when Jonny looks at her, his head tilting. She bites her lip, suddenly even more nervous then she was before.

"Patty, you can tell me an-"

"I want to have sex," Pat blurts out. She covers her mouth with her hand, her face a bright pink.

"But we already..." Jonny trails off, his brow furrowing. He stares at Pat for a second before his eyes go wide, his face returning to the pink it had been out in the cold. "Oh."

Pat nods slightly, uncomfortable as the silence between them stretches. "Do you not, like, want to? Because I don't want to pressure you or anything, that'd be a pretty bitchy move. I know you don't like pressure and shit. I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea. Neve-"

"Patty, stop talking," Jonny chuckles out as he grips Pat's waist and pulls her closer. She bites her lip, her breath coming in quick spurts as Jonny finally kisses her, wet and warm.

"Do you have condoms?" Jonny asks when they pull away from each other, pupils wide and the air hot around them.

"I, um, yeah. Lube, too," Pat says quietly, staring at Jonny's lips.

"Show me to it then," Jonny says with one last lingering kiss.

Pat pulls Jonny through her house, both of them tripping up the stairs, their hands never leaving each other's bodies. They tumble in to Pat's room with a shared laugh, lips cutting off the noise. It's not long before Jonny has Pat on her back, their clothes in a pile next to her dresser. They go about their normal sex, Jonny tracing his lips and hands down her body, paying special attention to when she moans the loudest, to what makes her squirm. She's already close, so, so close, but she wants Jonny inside of her before she gets any type of release.

"Jonny, come on," Pat tugs on his hair, her hand tangled in his locks. "You did a thorough job of loosening me up, trust me. I want you in me."

Jonny's face flushed and his eyes stared at her, lust blazing across them. Pat feels Jonny's cock twitch against her leg and she has to squirm and kiss Jonny to avoid whining at Jonny to hurry up.

Jonny's hands are slick, so Pat tears the condom open and rolls it onto Jonny's leaking cock. Jonny curses lightly when she gives him a small tug and he pushes her down, kissing her neck the whole way. He enters her as slowly as he can, apologizing when Pat winces slightly at the intrusion. He bottoms out after what seems like forever, and he bends back down to share a chaste kiss with Pat. Pat takes her hands away from the tangle of the sheets below them, and grasps Jonny's shoulders. She drags one hand down the right side of his face, meeting his eyes, before letting her self relax, her hand now resting on Jonny's head, tugging slightly at his hair.

"Okay," she says after a moment. "Okay, you can move."

He starts to inch in and out, his eyes never leaving Pat's face. He snaps his hips, breaking the slow pace, and Pat gasps, her insides fluttering. Jonny groans and repeats the quick thrust. Pat tugs his hair and pulls his head down, scraping her teeth along his bottom lip.

"Jonny," she mutters out, licking at the bitten lip. "I know you're trying your best to make this slow and I know you want me to be as comfortable as possible, but I swear to God, if you don't pick up the pace and fuck me, I will push you off and finish this myself."

She feels Jonny grin against her lips before he's kissing her violently, teeth and spit everywhere. His hips start moving frantically and Pat is left gasping into his mouth. She almost loses it when she feels Jonny's hand trace down her stomach until he reaches her clit, thumbing it slowly and methodically.

She's gasping and squirming soon enough, both of their bodies moving awkwardly yet passionately against each other. Jonny slips out at one point, pulling out to far, but it's just a small blip and he's soon returning to his quickening pace. Pat is suddenly threw into ecstasy when Jonny thrusts just right, her insides clenching as she finally orgasms. Jonny was on the verge as it was, trying his hardest to bring Pat pleasure, and he follows her, rotating his hips and thrusting slightly as he finishes. It takes them a few moments to come down, but eventually Jonny is pulling out of Pat slowly, careful to not hurt her. He pulls the condom off and ties it, looking at her with hooded eyes.

"The trashcan is over there," she mutters, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

Jonny trashes the condom and walks back over to the bed, climbing under the covers to lay next to Pat.

"We need to clean up," he says, kissing her neck lightly.

"Mhh," she hums, tilting her head to give him better access. "Nap first. Family is visiting my grandparents. They went to Jackie's recital and are staying over night. Won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

Jonny grins against her neck and turns up to look at her. "Really?"

"You thinking about a second round?" she asks, returning his grin.

Jonny laughs, his face bright as he looks at her. "Maybe after that nap?"

"Definitely," she replies, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around him, cuddling up to him before they finally fall asleep.

Pat slips into sleep with a smile on her face and the knowledge that she has a boyfriend that she loves and that he loves her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Patrick Sharp's actual birthday is in the lovely month of December. You see, this fic wasn't originally Kazer and at the time, it worked, and then slowly it turned into Pat and Jonny and it didn't work so much anymore. Then, I figured, what the hell, I mean, I already turned Kaner into a slightly normally functioning teenage girl; Why not give Sharpy a hot summer birthday to match his hot summer bod, you feel me?


End file.
